Baibars Ayuub
Baibars Ayuub is the Khan of Khans of the Ayuub tribe and Yokeda of the Alik'r. The elder son of the previous khan, he is responsible for leading the Ayuub tribe into the War of the Wolves in aid of Sentinel, an action motivated by his relative openness to outsiders, uncharacteristic of members of the Ayuub tribe. His involvement in the war resulted in him being named Yokeda of the Alik'r by High King Haroun, Hegathe to be his capital; however, this authority conferred on him resulted in a major rift in his tribe as his younger brother, Shirkuh Ayuub, accused him of abandoning tradition. Character Sheet Name: Khan Baibars Ayuub Race: Ra Gada (Alik’R nomad) Age: 38 Birthsign: The Steed Physical Description: Standing at five feet seven inches, Baibars is a nomad through and through. His dark skin, burnt by the harsh sun of Alik’R, bears many scars made by various weapons, the wielders of which he defeated thanks to his rather muscular build. His face gives off an air of nobility, mixed with an almost primal element granted by a long life in the desert and a certain world-weariness that comes with age and troubles. The Khan’s nose, as is usual in his family, is large, almost like an eagle’s beak in shape. Above it sit rather small, slightly sideward dark brown eyes which are capable of a very piercing gaze. His lips are thin and his jaw is slightly protracted, giving him a rather hostile look. Baibars usually keeps his hair cropped, as is usual with the nomads. History: The elder son of the khan of the Ayuub tribe, Baibars was always a bit of an eccentric among his tribesmen; he often listened to tales of foreign merchants and frequently joined groups of nomads venturing to the cities to exchange goods. This unusual characteristic of being more open to outsiders than most Ayuubs was what led him to join the War of the Wolves after his father passed away. He and his tribe would come to play an important part despite joining late, rushing to the aid of Sentinel’s forces in the battle of Lainlyn. Though the War of the Wolves has since ended, Baibars has not had a peaceful day since. Not only was he often aiding Sentinel’s army in the campaigns that followed western Hammerfell’s liberation from the Empire, the Khan also had to wage a different kind of war within his tribe, against his own brother no less; a war that he fears he’s losing, for with time Shirkuh and his supporters distance themselves further and further from their Khan and those loyal to him... Weapons: Despite visiting Sentinel several times and mingling with the settled Raga quite extensively, Baibars still chooses to use an iron scimitar, crafted in the usual quite crude way common to the Alik’R nomads. Armour/Clothing: As with weaponry, Baibars sticks to tradition with his clothing, not least because he still lives in the Alik’R despite frequent journeys to Sentinel and other more temperate regions. His robes are light tan in colour and are quite dusty and worn, for the Khan’s court remains a tent in the desert. His features are usually obscured by the scarf he wears over his mouth outdoors; he is also rarely spotted without a simple turban, once white but now assuming a grayish shade due to repetitive dirtying. Over his robe, Baibars wears a simple wicker cuirass. Overall it is usually quite hard to distinguish him from his tribesmen. Misc. Items: A necklace made from the teeth of a mantya-khourana, the sign of the Ayuub Khan. Category:Characters Category:The Knight, the Sword, and the Sentinel Category:Redguards